Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine, for example, a skid steer loader, a compact truck loader and the like.
Description of the Related Art
A working machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-36258 is known as a conventional working machine.
The working machine mounts a cabin on a machine frame and equips an operation unit. The operation unit includes: a boom arranged to both of a right side and a left side of the cabin; a bucket provided to tip end sides of the booms arranged to the right side and the left (the right boom and the left boom); lift links and control links supporting a base portion side of each of the right boom and the left boom on the machine frame; boom cylinders lifting and lowering the booms; and bucket cylinders to be driven to swing the bucket. In addition, a hydraulic pressure extraction part for a hydraulic attachment to be attached instead of the bucket is provided to the tip end sides of the booms.
The lift links are arranged approximately vertically at rear end sides of the booms provided to the right side and the left side.
Rear end portions of the booms are each pivotally supported via a pivot by an upper end portion of the lift link. Lower end sides of the lift links are each pivotally supported by the machine frame.
The control links support the base portion sides of the booms so that the right boom and the left boom can swing upward and downward centering around pivots provided to the upper end portions of the lift links.
In addition, the hydraulic pressure extraction part is provided to side surfaces of the booms of the working machine, the side surfaces facing an inward direction along a right to left direction (or along a left to right direction), and a hydraulic pipeline is arranged to the side surfaces along the booms from the rear end sides to front portions of the booms in order to introduce a pressure fluid to a hydraulic actuator of the bucket cylinder and the like, the hydraulic pipeline being constituted of a hydraulic pipe.